<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Doll by AnotherAnon0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327251">Little Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0'>AnotherAnon0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Complicated Affair [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Come Inflation, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Horny Wesker???, Jealous Wesker, Jealousy, Language Kink, M/M, Nicholai sandwich???????, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sergei/Bottom Wesker, Verbal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert is needy. Sergei is reluctant. </p><p>Albert is jealous. Sergei is fed-up.</p><p>[Part of a series of Sergei/Wesker one-shots that do not need to be read in any order. Chapter 2 now up!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Albert Wesker, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker, Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Complicated Affair [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSameOne/gifts">TheSameOne</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kukla.</em>
</p><p>Albert didn't know what it meant, but he liked the way it sounded -- even if he would never admit it. </p><p>
  <em>Moya kukla.</em>
</p><p>That sounded even nicer, rolling Russian syllables and tiny clicks fluttering forth from Sergei's lips, dripping slowly like warm wax down a candle that was burning itself out of existence. It felt out of place, the tiny, tender whisper in the harsh, utilitarian laboratory. It felt out of place, whenever it was directed at him. </p><p>Albert adjusted the collar of his white coat, sitting idly in his oversized desk chair. His eyes were intently trained on the screen before him, but his mind wasn't processing the information, consciousness absently floating about the room, clinging on to Sergei's coattails as the older man strode through his inspection of the Arklay facility. </p><p>He could hear the Colonel in the distance, barking in dissatisfaction at one virologist or another. His honey-like drawl was sharper, cutting through the tinny walls with a razor's edge. </p><p>William's hushed whisper broke through his absentmindedness, "Why is he even here?" He huffed in arrogant discontent, "I feel like I can't even piss until he goes."</p><p>"You have to use the restroom, comrade?"</p><p>William gasped loudly, the lump that had been sitting in his throat since the Colonel's arrival lurching into his stomach. The two virologists rapidly turned, heads snapping to the side to see Sergei standing between their chairs. Sergei's arms were folded across his chest, head cocked to the side in a simulation of amused curiosity. </p><p>"S-Sir... C-Colonel." William hiccupped awkwardly, eyes falling to the floor, "No, Sir."</p><p>Albert's eyes flicked to the younger man standing a few feet behind Sergei, one he'd seen around the facilities before but never confirmed the identity of. The jade eyes cut through his glasses aggressively, meeting his gaze with a confident arrogance. </p><p>"Dr. Wesker." Sergei's voice lulled through his ears, pulling his eyes back towards him, looming over his shoulder like a demented skyscraper, "Your values are off."</p><p>"What?" Albert cleared his throat, brow furrowing deeply.</p><p>"Your values. For the processing scan." A long, scarred finger directed him towards his screen, one he didn't immediately take heed of.</p><p>The virologist scoffed loudly, "I think I <em>know</em> how to do my job, Sergei. I have a <strong><em>PhD</em></strong>. You don--"</p><p>"Are they not supposed to be 15.3, comrade?" </p><p>"They <em>are</em> 15.3. Are you bl--" Albert stopped short when he finally turned to the monitor.</p><p>
  <em>13.8</em>
</p><p>He just barely caught the smile pulling at Sergei's lips as the older man moved to walk away without another word.</p><p>~</p><p>The bathroom stall was too small for them both, even with Sergei sitting on the closed seat of the toilet. </p><p>Albert's left shoe knocked into the stall side awkwardly, legs straddled across Sergei's massive hips. His belt was <em>clinking</em> loudly as it scraped across the floor, pants dropped around one ankle as he'd kicked off his right shoe to wiggle free enough of the constraining material the moment he'd had the chance.</p><p>"<em>A-ahh</em>..."</p><p>The leather of Sergei's limiter trench <em>squeaked</em> and <em>crunched </em>as he wiggled, sticking to the undersides of his clammy, twitching thighs. </p><p>Albert's hands gripped at the older man's shoulders tighter, a bead of sweat rolling down his flushed cheekbone as he suppressed the gasps and yelps he desperately wanted to emit. The bathroom was a relatively secluded one in the lower levels of the laboratory, far from the technicians and staffers, but Albert always worried about someone hearing.</p><p>Sergei's fingers worked in and out of him methodically, two digits rubbing at his inner walls with expert precision. He was perched over them,  one of Sergei's massive arms was wrapped around his hips and curled beneath and between his legs, giving the younger man the ability to wriggle and bounce atop them like a makeshift cock without collapsing onto the floor. </p><p>The Colonel's other hand was stroking the back of Albert's head softly, fingers twirling through the blonde hair and keeping him closely pulled against his chest. Sergei's head was dipped close to his ear, whispering softly in Russian. Albert couldn't understand, but the heat of Sergei's breath against his cheek was prompting involuntary moans to buckle from his throat raggedly.</p><p>Albert tossed his head back when the fingers craned slightly, stroking against a spot in him that sent violent electrical shocks through his belly.</p><p>"<em>J-Jesus!!"</em> He gasped harshly, hips grinding into the fist below him, body begging the fingers to slide impossibly deeper even though he was already pushing against the older man's knuckles.</p><p>Sergei dropped his hand from Albert's head to his cock, wrapping around the strained erection tightly. The younger man had been leaking all over his coat, leaving a small mess of precum in his lap that was slowly dripping down the sides of the leather trench. The Colonel began to squeeze, palm easily encompassing the entire arousal and making stroking a pointless endeavour. His thumb began to play along the tip of Albert's cock, rubbing at his dripping urethra affectionately. </p><p>Albert's back arched deeply, pressing his chest against Sergei's tightly as he squeezed at the material on his shoulders. Deep, guttural moans and grunts reverberated through the tiled walls of the bathroom, complimented by the squelching of Sergei's fingers working through him.</p><p>"<em>Vam eto nravitsya</em>?" The Colonel whispered, playing his tongue along the rim of Albert's ear quickly. "Finish for me, <em>malysh</em>..."</p><p>Almost on command, Albert climaxed, pressing down into Sergei's fingers aggressively as his orgasm spilled up onto the older man's chest. Gape-mouthed, Albert whimpered softly, the muscles in his back contracting tightly as he released his seed.</p><p>Sighs accompanied his attempt to regain composure, the lump that had developed in his throat during climax rapidly dissolving as he fluttered down from his high, Sergei slipping his fingers from his body with a tiny twist that made Albert hiss a final time. It took a moment for his eyes to register the fog hazing his glasses, obscuring his view of the older man. Slowly, he brought a hand to his face and pushed them to rest atop his head. </p><p>Sergei was grinning dumbly, unscarred eye twinkling in that irritating way it always did when he looked at him. </p><p>"You look pleased." Albert droned, clearing his throat of the rasp that had developed.</p><p>"So do you."</p><p>Albert rolled his eyes, carefully dismounting from Sergei's lap and reaching down to grab at his pants. They were twisted and wrinkled around his ankle, leg turned inside out from the speed it had been kicked off. Sergei was reaching for the toilet paper, ripping off a bundle and beginning to clean his coat of the cum that was spread across it.</p><p>"You're hard." Albert stopped momentarily when his eyes caught the impressive bulge in Sergei's lap, a frown slinking across his flushed lips.</p><p>"I'll take care of myself, <em>malen'kaya</em> <em>kukla</em>. Don't worry."</p><p>~</p><p>"Who is that man?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"The man you are with!"</p><p>Sergei blinked a few times, brow relaxing and a chuckle hiccuping from his throat as realisation set in. He looked out the slightly tinted, printing-room window that had purview into the laboratory, watching the man in question clearly giving a verbal lashing to a clammy-faced technician.</p><p>"My Nicholai?"</p><p>Albert set down his mug, dipping his head to the side. He didn't even notice his arms were looping across each other on his chest.</p><p>"<em>Your</em> Nicholai?"</p><p>"He is an old military friend." Sergei smiled a tiny smile, taking another sip of his tea. The cup looked like it had come from a child's plastic playset in his massive hand, "He is doing some internal intelligence for m--"</p><p>"Are you fucking him?"</p><p>The silver eyebrows popped up again, smile beginning to beam, "Recently? <em>Nyet</em>."</p><p>Albert huffed, staring out the room's window and catching the glances of a few curious staffers who were obviously under the impression he was in trouble. Sergei Vladimir didn't just pull anyone aside for no reason, after all. And the reasons were usually parallel to a summary execution by humiliation. Albert caught sight of a subtly waving hand, directing him towards where William was craning his head around a piece of equipment, mouthing words dramatically. </p><p>
  <em>'Are you okay?'</em>
</p><p>The blonde nodded curtly, waiting for William's head to slowly turn away before casting his gaze back towards Sergei with a frown, his tightly crossed arms tightening ever-so-slightly.</p><p>"So you'll fuck him but you won't fuck me?"</p><p>Sergei sighed, setting his mug down, crossing his arms and cocking one leg in a sarcastic mime of Albert's pose.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Not... not like..." Albert lifted his chin in righteous derision, "You only use your fingers."</p><p>"Nicholai is..." Sergei licked his lips as his unscarred eye began to dart around the room, searching for words, "... not so delicate."</p><p>"I am not delicate!" Albert spat, nostrils flaring slightly in indignation.</p><p>The smile returned to the older man's face, poorly-healed cheeks pulling cut lips away from his bright, toothy grin. </p><p>"You are." Sergei said quietly, arms dropping to his sides as he slowly made a step towards the door, "<em>Farforovaya kukla</em>."</p><p>~</p><p>Albert poked the mattress, a tiny, dissatisfied scowl manifesting on his lips as he realised Sergei's was more comfortable than his.</p><p><em>Perks of being Captain of the Guard</em>, he silently supposed, crawling onto the massive four-poster bed and plopping down with a sigh. He pulled off his glasses carefully, setting them on the side table before laying back.</p><p>Around him, he could hear the older man shuffling through the room. Emptying his coat pockets, meticulously putting things in their rightful place, organising in the little ways he did that immediately recalled the military precision of his old life. </p><p>Albert turned his head when he heard Sergei grunt, the Colonel sitting on a large chair in the corner, dipping to unlace his boots. He set them neatly beside the foot of the chair once both had been removed, lining up the toes and heels with an obsessive accuracy. He stood to undo the belt of his limiter trench, the metal clicking with a chipper, bell-like <em>ting</em>. As it loosened, the heavy leather of the coat fell open across his broad chest like curtains being drawn, revealing a pristine, white undershirt straining across well-defined muscles.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me."</p><p>Sergei chuckled softly, slipping the coat down his arms and tossing it to the chair he'd abandoned behind him. "I will give you what you need, <em>kukla</em>."</p><p>"I <em>need</em> you to fuck me." Albert snarled, "<strong><em>Properly</em></strong>. Not finger me and th-- Do you go and get off with that... that <em>mercenary</em>? Is that what this is?"</p><p>The older man sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he obviously suppressed a smirk with pursed lips. Albert tried to ignore the ripple of his biceps as they flexed, the contours of his tremendous arms just begging to be kissed and licked.</p><p>"What?" The blonde huffed, "Say something!" </p><p>Sergei sauntered towards the bed in small, quiet steps, looming over it for a moment from the side before lifting a knee to rest on the mattress. His hands still on his hips, he had his head cocked to the side with a look of pensive amusement beaming from his unscarred eye, long strands of silver hair fanned out around his sharp jawline.</p><p>"And what does <em>k--koolka</em> mean anyway?" Albert blathered, not waiting for the response he had demanded a moment earlier. </p><p>The Colonel laughed, dropping his arms as he lifted his other knee onto the mattress. He reached out to stroke at Albert's flushed cheek with a soft finger.</p><p>"<em>Kukla</em>." He corrected with a smile, "My little doll."</p><p>Albert felt the pastel haze on his cheeks burn harder, clearing his throat as part of him regretted asking the question.</p><p>"I am not a doll." He murmured in righteous indignation, deepening frown prompting a hearty laugh from the older man.</p><p>"You are." Sergei's laugh turned to a dopey grin, "A porcelain doll."</p><p>In one fluid motion, Sergei's leg and arm shifted to position him over Albert, hands placed on either side of the younger man's head and knees beside each thigh. Albert swallowed hard, Sergei's scent tickling his nose now that he was so close, hovering above him and blocking out the light like a monstrous cloud. The Colonel always smelled like an amalgam of fresh citrus and rubbing alcohol -- simultaneously delightful and menacing.</p><p>"I don't want to break you, <em>moya kukla</em>." Sergei's voice had dropped to a hushed whisper, breath casting a warmth over Albert's face as he spoke, "I quite like playing with you."</p><p>"Mmph..." Albert grunted stupidly, clearing his throat again stupidly and feeling his cheeks become unbearably hot as Sergei dipped down closer to him, their eyes a short inch away from each others.</p><p>"I have a tendency to break my toys..." Sergei murmured softly, running the tip of his nose up Albert's before placing a gentle kiss on the younger man's forehead.</p><p>Albert felt the heat in his cheeks begin to crawl down his neck, pawing at his chest and settling in his stomach like a fire was raging in his skull and the smoke was licking down his throat to clog each organ it could find. The words that left his mouth were entirely involuntary, mind foggy from Sergei's overwhelming closeness, the man's scent taking hold of every cell in his body.</p><p>"Break me."</p><p>The next moment was a furious blur, Sergei sitting back on his haunches and abruptly and grabbing his ankles, pulling Albert's hips up onto his thighs. The younger man gasped loudly, breath becoming ragged as he watched the Colonel grab the material of his briefs, pulling them up his legs and carelessly ripping the fabric down the centre seam when he realised Albert's legs were too far spread for them to be removed the traditional way. </p><p>Sergei licked his lips as he cast his gaze down at Albert's already-straining arousal, running a reverent hand up Albert's left thigh and squeezing the twitching muscle tightly as he did. He palmed over Albert's erection, kneading the hardened flesh roughly and delighting in the loud yelp he was able to elicit from the younger man. </p><p>"Always so needy, <em>kukla</em>..." He breathed, fingers tracing past Albert's flushed balls and playing along his entrance, "So needy, <em>da</em>?"</p><p>He stroked the tight muscle with a few digits, slipping one into the begging orifice with a gentle push. Albert moaned, fingers grasping at the sheets of the mattress tightly as Sergei worked his index finger into him deeply. A second one quickly joined the first, the two parting and closing at the knuckle, forcing him open wider, relaxing the clenched muscle. </p><p>Albert's mind anxiously pondered if Sergei was going to neglect him his demand, but the sound of unbuckling melted away his concerns, a soft smile playing on his pleasure-gaped lips. </p><p>As he worked Albert's opening with one hand, Sergei used his other to sloppily loosen his belt, fingers prodding at his fly until it slid down, button quickly following. Albert lifted his head slightly, tongue running across his lips as he watched Sergei pull himself free of the constraining fabric, reality setting in as he realised it was the first time he'd ever seen the older man exposed beyond a bulge in his pants.</p><p>"J-Jesus <em>Christ</em>, Sergei..." His breath became more ragged, brain becoming foggy as he took in the incredible erection -- one that was easily two times larger than his own in thickness and length. For a moment, he understood why Sergei had declined to fuck him before. The man was monstrous, body more like a finely-tuned weapon than it was  mortal. </p><p>Sergei slipped his fingers out abruptly and grabbed the younger man's ankles again, sliding him closer and pulling them over his shoulders with ease. The muscles behind Albert's legs strained and pulled tightly as Sergei positioned himself, setting his hands on either side of Albert's shoulders as a devious grin pulled his scarred lips away from his teeth.</p><p>"Ready, <em>kukla</em>?"</p><p>"Uhh-- ye-ye-- <em><strong>gahh</strong></em>!"</p><p>Albert's eyes widened as he felt the head of Sergei's massive cock prod at his entrance. Even slicked with his own juice, it felt rough. Even prepared, he felt unsure it would be able to enter him. The older man chuckled at the expression of sudden anxiety cut through the haze of lust on Albert's face. He leaned down and planted his tongue on one of the warm cheeks, the red flush looking irresistibly delicious. Tiny licks of the sweat-sweet skin accompanied a careful push, Albert yelping loudly into his ear as he felt his opening stretch around the head of Sergei's cock. </p><p>"There, there, <em>kukla</em>." Sergei whispered, "You asked for this." </p><p>Albert's back arched off the bed as he was penetrated deeper, gasping, desperate groans accompanied every inch of movement. Throwing his arms around Sergei's strong back, he involuntarily began digging his nails into the flesh, prompting a sigh of satisfaction from the older man. </p><p>A burning pit opened up in Albert's stomach, the virologist whispering breathy nonsense as his eyes fluttered shut. He could feel the organ puncturing up into his belly, Sergei's hips coming to rest on his as the Colonel filled him to completion. He'd never felt anything like it -- every line of defence he had being broken down to nothingness as he was totally overwhelmed, body pulsating around the erection in a mingling mix of fear and desperate longing. Albert's cock twitched on his belly, thick tendrils of cum spurting up his abdomen as an involuntary orgasm wracked through him. </p><p>Sergei noticed the pool of cum accumulating and smirked, "Already, <em>malysh</em>? Let me help you with another..."</p><p>Albert couldn't help the raspy cry that escaped him as Sergei thrusted for the first time, the thick cock slipping out before ramming back in with a force that made Albert feel like the air was being vacuumed from his lungs. The Colonel began to set a pace, methodically pulling his hips back until only the head of his cock remained punctured in the swollen hole before pushing in to the hilt, each thrust becoming easier as his own cum began to leak through the younger man's body.</p><p>Albert's eyes were rolling, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his parted lips. His hands continued to claw at Sergei's back, the older man looking entirely unperturbed by the bit of pain that accompanied each involuntary scratch Albert left. </p><p>"You are like a little cat..." He breathed through grunts, face flushed as he continued to work the smaller body deeply, "<em>Kroshechnyy kotenok</em>..."</p><p>None of the words escaping Albert were even remotely intelligible, if they were words at all. Sergei licked his lips in amusement, feeling his own edge close as his gaze followed a solitary, pleasure-laden tear sizzling down the younger man's cheek. </p><p>Increasing his pace, Sergei focused his thrusts on rubbing the stretched wall where Albert's prostate was quaking in recovery -- demanding another orgasm from the younger man before he climaxed himself. Albert's back arched off the bed desperately, hips grinding into the sensation as he felt heat welling up in his cock again. Two more thrusts, and ropes of cum began to shoot up along his chest, smearing on Sergei's belly as the man rubbed into him closely. </p><p>"Very good, <em>malysh</em>..." The Colonel chided brightly, "Now it's my turn, <em>da</em>?"</p><p>Moving his hands to grasp Albert's hips tightly, Sergei pulled the younger man closer, thrusting a final time before burying himself in the other man deeply and feeling his own orgasm quake through him. </p><p>"Oh-- <em><strong>God</strong></em>!" Albert's eyes shot open, curses catching in his throat as he felt instantly filled, heat welling up in his stomach as Sergei emptied his thick load. The man's orgasm was fitting for his size, and every part of him felt saturated with seed. A tiny bulge in his lower belly quivered, body momentarily unable to cope. </p><p>Albert's arms dropped to the bed impotently, hiccupping gasps wracking his chest as he struggled to process the sensations pulsating through him. He could see Sergei gently taking his legs from his shoulders, cradling them beside each hip as he remained firmly planted within him. They felt numb, tingling as though they'd fallen asleep at some point. </p><p>"F-fuck, Ser-Sergei..." </p><p>"Mmm?" The older man's face was flushed a deep red, dumb grin widely playing on his scarred lips. The two locked lust-hazy gazes, silence passing between them as they both attempted to shake off the high.</p><p>It took a few minutes for him to gather enough strength to pull free, a flood of pearly white cum following Sergei's withdrawal from the younger man's body. Albert emitted a tiny gasp as he felt the sensation of emptiness, stomach gurgling quietly as it rebelled against the fullness it had been forced to accommodate. </p><p>Sergei ran a hand through his long, silver locks, sweat slicking them back as he did. </p><p>"Happy now?" He drawled, stroking Albert's thigh soothingly, "No need to be jealous anymore, <em>kukla</em>."</p><p>"I'm not a doll." Albert cleared his throat, internally chastising his voice for the meek raspiness it had taken on.</p><p>"You are." Sergei beamed, "My little doll."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sergei wants to settle the jealous bickering between Albert and Nicholai</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew it had been a bad idea to listen to Sergei. Nothing good ever came when the man demanded his presence in the way he had that morning -- even if the destination <em>had</em> been the Colonel's quarters at the Arklay estate. His tone hadn't been soft as it usually was, and he'd used his name -- <em><strong>Mr. Wesker</strong></em> -- with all of the aggressive pomp of a manager demanding the appearance of an employee for discipline.</p><p>Albert's nostrils flared when he entered the bedroom, arms immediately folding across his chest and brows dropping into a deep furrow obscured by the rim of his dark glasses. Behind the tint, his blue eyes were aimed like heat-seeking missiles at the man standing idly a few meters away from him.</p><p>"What is <strong><em>he</em></strong> doing here?"</p><p>
  <em>Him.</em>
</p><p><em>That</em> man.</p><p>The one he'd seen more and more lately, trailing behind Sergei or outright doing his bidding -- armed with signed orders that gave him purview over tasks Sergei would normally complete. Somehow, the laboratory had become even more noxious in his presence, the technicians and virologists seizing to total standstills when he stalked through, the level of anxiety far surpassed even that Sergei himself brought. </p><p><em>Nicholai</em>, Albert recalled his name from when he'd interrogated Sergei about him. His silver hair was lighter than Sergei's, though it clearly wasn't for age as with the older Colonel. His jade eyes were matching his glare with a cutting, aggressive stare, almost unblinking in its focus. </p><p>Albert's distaste for the other man had grown exponentially since catching him and Sergei exchanging intimate touches, the younger man smoothing the Colonel's overcoat with flat palms, bodies far too close for Albert's liking, as an elevator door opened in the laboratory foyer. </p><p>"Were you two having a <em>go</em> at it?" The virologist cocked his lip, entirely unconcerned with the smarmy level of derisive jealousy he was expressing,  "Did I interrup--"</p><p>"Enough!" Sergei lifted a hand, waving it dismissively as he nonchalantly stopped Albert mid-accusation. The Colonel had an expression dancing between exasperation and amused annoyance, sitting on the large, green reading chair in the corner of the bedroom.</p><p>"You've both been absolute <em>pests</em> recently." The older man began, folding his hands in his lap with a sigh, "I am tired of it."</p><p>"I have not!"</p><p>"What?!" </p><p>The two protests of indignation came almost simultaneously, words knocking into each other stupidly as both of the men's mouths gaped in similar physical demonstrations of undignified disbelief. Sergei's silver eyebrows cocked up as though to assert his point had been made. The younger men fell silent, Sergei's pursed lips silently demanding it.</p><p>"This little... bickering..." Sergei said after a moment of silence, "It is unbecoming of you both." </p><p>An accusatory, scarred finger lifted from Sergei's waist, pointing at Albert first, "You are being a needy, jealous teenaged girl." The finger panned the room to direct itself towards Nicholai, "And <em>you</em>... I raised you better than to be so disrespectful of me."</p><p>Albert watched Nicholai's head drop slightly, gaze fluttering down to the floor in tepid shame. </p><p>"This ends <em><strong>today</strong></em>." Sergei asserted with a hiss, sitting back in the chair with a grunt. </p><p>While Nicholai remained silent, Albert renewed the tightness of his crossed arms, licking his lips quickly as he fought off a distinct feeling of humiliation.</p><p>"What do you want us to do about it?" Albert sneered sarcastically in self-assured arrogance, "Kiss and make up? How cu--"</p><p>"<em>Da</em>." Sergei flashed a cocky smile as the sneer dripped off of Albert's face stupidly, "That's <strong><em>precisely</em></strong> what you are going to do."</p><p>Albert swallowed hard, eyebrows lifting in surprise as his gaze shot over towards Nicholai, who seemed equally in a state of surprise, staring right back at him.</p><p>Silence settled heavily in the room, the younger men exchanging sporadic glances anxiously. </p><p>"You both need a little reminder of who is in charge, <em>da</em>?" Sergei lifted himself off of the chair, standing and smoothing out his overcoat before making his way towards the door, "I am going to get something to drink..." He droned, orders fluttering over his shoulder as he reached to open the door. Two sets of eyes were trained on him, bearing holes into his strong shoulders.</p><p>"Undress. Wash up. I want to see some progress by the time I get back."</p><p>~</p><p>"This is stupid." Nicholai grumbled, his meek protest reverberating off of the tiled walls of the large, en-suite bathroom. </p><p>Albert watched him pull off his grey sweater, tossing it to the floor unceremoniously, facing away from him. He dipped his body into the shower, twisting the taps and testing the water with an open palm before adjusting them one more time. He turned towards the other man with a sigh, eyes narrowed in derision. </p><p>"This is all your fault."</p><p>Albert scoffed a sardonic laugh, "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You are excused." Nicholai spat, beginning to undo the buckle of his dark green fatigue pants. </p><p>Albert's nostrils flared in righteous indignation, arms curling around himself even tighter than they had been since before Sergei had left. His eyes tried to flutter around the room as Nicholai stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside nonchalantly before beginning to thumb at his dark briefs.</p><p>"Well?" Nicholai smirked, casting an accusatory finger at Albert's state of complete dress. The other man was still fully clothed, and hadn’t made a single move towards rectifying that. "Are you going to come shower?"</p><p>"I will wait my turn." Albert hissed, accidentally redirecting his gaze back at the other man and catching sight of Nicholai's impressive endowment. He cleared his throat, internally slapping away the gremlins which were attempting to deliver red paint to his cheekbones.</p><p>"Sergei has gone to get vodka." Nicholai said confidently, "It usually takes him about..." He cocked his head to the side in thought with a <em>humm</em>, "Fifteen minutes. Maybe a bit less. If you want him to return and see you aren't capable of listening to him -- <em>be my guest</em>."</p><p>With that, Nicholai stepped into the shower, leaving Albert to huff in frustration as he weighed his options. Quickly, the thought of giving the other man the upper hand in their proverbial tug-of-war overwhelmed his unwillingness to cooperate, and he rapidly began stripping articles of clothing, tossing them into the pile Nicholai had abandoned. Carefully, he set his glasses on the sink's ledge, next to Sergei's straightrazor.</p><p>Albert stepped into the shower with a huff, the warm water causing his muscles to flutter as droplets peppered across his body lightly.</p><p>Nicholai was turned away from him, head leaning on the wall of the stall, streams flowing down the muscular contours of his neck. </p><p>This close, Albert could properly assess the tattoo he'd noticed on the man's left shoulder blade. A sharp-toothed skull with a crescent moon on the forehead. Russian text circled the faded ink, pretty cursive Cyrillic listing something with a date -- <strong><em>1980-1989</em></strong>.</p><p>"Sergei has one that looks like that. What is it?" Albert drawled suddenly, causing Nicholai to turn his head to cast a gaze over his shoulder. </p><p>He was silent for a moment, staring the other man down with pursed lips before turning away again.</p><p>"War. Afghanistan." Nicholai sighed, "The platoon got them."</p><p>Albert's inspection continued silently, gaze following the few, long and jagged scars on the other man's back and arms. They weren't as bad as Sergei's, but looked as though they had come from battle like his had. After a moment, Nicholai clearly picked up on the sensation that eyes were on him, and he turned quickly, "Stop looking at me like that!"</p><p>Water bubbled down his cheeks, wisps of steam passing between them.</p><p>"Like what?" Albert jeered, eyes narrowing.</p><p>"Like--- like-- I'm not as good as y--!" Nicholai stopped with a huff, becoming frustrated when he noticed Albert was standing too far out of the stream to wash, "Just get under the water!"</p><p>He reached out swiftly, grabbing the other man by the shoulder and pulling him. Albert gasped at the sudden manipulation, their bodies almost colliding as he was tugged forward with a lurch.</p><p>A rush of warm water suddenly flooded through Albert's blonde hair, tousling the strands and dripping down his face, which was bearing an expression of surprise. They were inches apart, sharing the narrow stream of water chest-to-chest. Albert swallowed loudly, but Nicholai seemed unconcerned, reaching to his right and grabbing the bottle of soap that was perched on the shelf beside them. Albert's eyes widened even more when Nicholai unceremoniously poured some on his shoulders before repeating the gesture on himself.</p><p>The soap smelled like orange blossoms, wafting through the steam and delightfully tickling his nose. </p><p>Nicholai replaced the bottle, grabbing one of the small, white washcloths from the pile that was neatly folded beside it and bringing to Albert's shoulder, stroking the soap in to the skin in utilitarian circles until it lathered. The other man's expression hadn't changed from the moment he'd been pulled closely, eyes widening slightly as he peered down his collarbone, watching Nicholai wash him with a slight bit of haste. </p><p>"W... what are y--"</p><p>"Sergei is already disappointed with us..." Nicholai interrupted with a mumble, "He doesn't deserve to be any more disappointed."</p><p>Albert cleared his throat, a bit of water falling past his lips as he did. He nodded slowly, extending his arm and grabbing another one of the washcloths before mimicking Nicholai's gesture, lathering the soap that was dripping down the other man's chest. Nicholai's jade eyes flicked up at him for a moment, scowl softening slightly.</p><p>"He said he raised you. What does that mean?" Albert broke the moment of silence that had set in with a strange blather, curiosity getting the best of him.</p><p>"I was young when I joined the military." Nicholai shrugged, "He watched out for me."</p><p>"And in return you... threw yourself at him?" Albert prodded, smirking confidently. But it was a short-lived momentary win.</p><p>"I fell in love with him." Nicholai stopped short, arm stilling and eyes catching Albert's sternly, a moment of silence passed before he resumed his washing, cloth dipping lower to drag along Albert's belly. He kept his gaze firmly trained into Albert's as he continued. "Or at least, I believed I fell in love with him."</p><p>Albert grunted an unintelligible response, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable. </p><p>He'd never considered the relationship he'd had with Sergei to be love, or even a facsimile of love. The two had been mortal enemies until the day Albert had stormed into his office and demanded his staff be treated with respect. The younger man had bellowed and screamed at the Colonel, who had done nothing but sit with a pensive expression of utter entertainment as he watched the normally-ice cold virologist loose his proverbial <em>cool</em>. Albert didn't even recall how he'd ended up against the wall, Sergei's incredible chest breathing into his tightly.</p><p>No, Albert had never considered it love. But he had once given thought to it being something else.</p><p>"Maybe it is just addiction." Nicholai's hushed words broke him from his thoughts.</p><p>"He is very addictive... Don't you think, Doctor?"</p><p>~</p><p>Sergei was in the bedroom when the two emerged from the steam-laden air of the shower, the older man fixing himself a drink from two very expensive looking bottles of Russian liquor. His back was to them, but he was watching them through the glass mirror of the vanity he was perched over.</p><p>"Did my boys have a <strong><em>civil</em></strong> time while I was away?" He drawled, "I half expected one of you to need stitches."</p><p>Nicholai sauntered past Albert casually, wiping his hair dry with a towel, "It would have been him."</p><p>The joke prompted a huff from the virologist, and a small chuckle from the Colonel, who turned as he was lifting his glass for a sip. Albert had a towel wrapped around his waist, standing awkwardly by the frame of the bathroom door as he processed all of the activity in the room. Nicholai was tossing his towel away, casting it over a small desk chair by a closed window, while Sergei was taking proud sips from his glass, unscarred eye flicking between the two younger men with an almost devilish aura.</p><p>"<em>Kolya</em>..." Sergei sighed as the liquor burned the back of his throat. Nicholai's pet name rolled past his lips slowly and caused him to stop in his tracks, listening and waiting intently, "Use your mouth to please your new friend."</p><p>Albert's eyebrows bolted upwards, a small gasp peeping forth from him as the environment in the room was rapidly altered.</p><p>Nicholai didn't hesitate, as though the demand were a totally normal one for him. Perhaps, Albert thought, it was. The other man closed the distance between them, a smirk pulling his lips away from his teeth.</p><p>"Here or the bed?" He asked pointedly, fingers dancing downwards to pluck the hem of the towel around Albert's waist away, easily snatching it from the other man's grasp and tossing it to the side casually.</p><p>"Ahh.. B-bed?"</p><p>Warm fingers closed around his wrist, leading him the few feet towards the edge of the massive bed he'd been drawn to before but under very different circumstances. He complied when Nicholai prodded him downwards until he sat, still-damp body creeping moisture onto the sheets until a dark ring of wetness had settled around him. </p><p>He couldn't be bothered to care, eyes intently focused on the younger Russian who was dipping to his knees on the floor, settling himself down between his legs with an ever-growing grin. </p><p>"<em>Kolya</em> has a very talented mouth, <em>kukla</em>, you are lucky." </p><p>Sergei's soft purr danced through the room and slipped into his ear like silk, complementing the sensation of Nicholai's fingers closing around his slowly awakening erection. A small gasp escaped forth from Albert's lips as a few, gentle strokes and squeezes sent shockwaves through his hips. Albert felt his belly beginning to flutter with the familiar heat of lust, eyes cast down his nose at the man kneeling between his calves.</p><p>When Albert's arousal took on a particular shade of excited pink, Nicholai dipped towards it, tongue combing over the head with a roughness that led the tip to prod at Albert's urethral opening. He alternated between licking it with a broad tongue and closing his lips around the hole, sucking gently. Ragged, trembling breaths sporadically pushed out of Albert's lungs as whimpering moans, hands dropping to the bed to knead at the sheets surrounding him. Quickly, the coaxing bore fruit -- white pearls beading up into the caresses, </p><p>Albert caught a glimpse of jade flicking up at him just as Nicholai dipped down lower, sliding the cock into his throat with a guttural grunt, hungrily swallowing the overwhelming salty-sweet flavour beating off of the flesh. Albert gasped loudly, air catching in his lungs as he felt the tight ring of Nicholai's throat contracting around him. His mind fogging over, he could barely process the sound of Sergei laughing, obviously delighted with the scene he was baring witness to. </p><p>Nicholai's nose was buried in the neat, blonde bush of hair at the based of Albert's cock, tongue snaking around the erection greedily. He was humming with contentedness, every little noise passing through his throat reverberating through Albert's erection and causing the other man to whimper and moan loudly. Involuntarily, Albert slipped a hand around Nicholai's head, gently, wordlessly praising him for his efforts.</p><p>"I try not to use my <em>Kolya's</em> mouth too often..." Sergei's voice prompted Albert's lust-hazy eyes to roll upwards, not noticing the man had stepped around to their side of the bed and was beaming down at them giddily. </p><p>"Last time, I had to set his jaw back in place." He chuckled, slipping off his overcoat and tossing over the back of a nearby chair, "Isn't that right, <em>Kolya</em>?"</p><p>Nicholai hummed agreement, sending shockwaves undulating through Albert's hips again. </p><p>Sergei barked something in Russian down at Nicholai as he unfastened his belt, something that prompted the younger man to pull Albert's cock out of his throat. The virologist squeaked in dissatisfaction when his erection was dislodged from the warm comfort it had been buried in, the edge he had been so close to crossing moving further away from him now.</p><p>"<em>Da</em>... there is lots now..." Nicholai responded, cum bubbling out of his mouth as he rasped.</p><p>"Good, good." Sergei smiled, "Move on."</p><p>Nicholai slowly stood on shaky legs, gently prodding Albert's thigh and whispering at him to lay back on the bed. The blonde immediately complied, face burning with a beet-red haze of incalculable lust. </p><p>Albert watched Nicholai climb onto the mattress, the other man licking his lips of the precum that had leaked from his lips when he had responded to Sergei. Gently, Nicholai straddled him, hands on either side of Albert's shoulders and knees wiggling between the other man's, silently demanding they spread for him. Again, Albert complied, letting Nicholai slip between his thighs until their hips were grazing each other's, their erections sliding together.</p><p>Nicholai was leaking, tendrils of pearly cum dripping down onto Albert's cock as he positioned himself over the other man. He steadied himself, lifting one hand off the bed and reaching it beneath him to grab at his arousal, shuffling his knees back slightly so he could position himself at Albert's twitching entrance. </p><p>"Nice and gentle with our tiny <em>kukla</em>, Nicholai." Sergei suddenly piped up, "He is delicate."</p><p>"I am not delic-- <em><strong>gah</strong></em>!" Albert's smarmy rebuttal was immediately interrupted by an electrical shock undulating through his stomach, Nicholai penetrating him deeply with a single, fluid motion.  </p><p>Albert's head lulled back onto the bed, back arching upwards slightly into the sensation of being filled. Nicholai wasn't nearly as large as Sergei, but was handsomely endowed regardless -- hard erection rubbing against the most sensitive spots of his inner walls with expert thrusts. His legs spread a bit wider, ankles clinging onto the back of Nicholai's knees as the other man quickly began to set a careful rhythm. </p><p>Nicholai's hand slipped its way back up Albert's body, fingers dancing up the blonde's neck until they could stroke at his cheek contentedly, thumb playing along his jawline.</p><p>"<em>Kuk...la</em>..." Nicholai whispered softly, jade eyes half-lidded with desire. Albert felt his heart beating in his throat as Nicholai dipped down to plant a soft kiss on his nose, sighing happily as he continued his deep, gentle thrusts. </p><p>The bed groaned slightly as Sergei climbed onto it, almost invisible to the two lovers as he positioned himself behind Nicholai. It wasn't until his hand slipped over the younger man's shoulder, pulling him back slightly, that Albert registered his presence. </p><p>Sergei gotten undressed in the moments of lust they'd been lost in, incredible body absolutely towering over Nicholai's even sitting back on his haunches on the mattress. With a devilish smirk, Sergei dipped closer to Nicholai, lips fluttering over the younger man's ear.</p><p>Barely audible whispers were being softly breathed out; Russian sweet nothings, at first, ones that made Nicholai slow his pace and curl into Sergei's soft touches -- one of the older man's hands twisting around his waist from behind.</p><p>The sweet nothings became questions, ones Albert couldn't understand, but that caused Nicholai's lips to hover and quiver with tiny, meek responses.</p><p>"<em>D-da</em>..."</p><p>Another.</p><p>"Mm... <em>Da... Da</em>..."</p><p>Sergei's unscarred eye flicked towards Albert, a gentle glimmer sparkling through the light blue as he continued to whisper into Nicholai's ear.</p><p>"S... <em>Seryozha</em>... <strong><em>Da</em></strong>..."</p><p>Suddenly, Nicholai sucked in a deep gasp, as though there was no oxygen in the room to fill his lungs. His eyes shot open, a loud yelp escaping him as he was roughly, carelessly penetrated. Sergei bellowed a laugh as he pushed himself deep into the younger man, his hips against Nicholai's back as he was fully sheathed in the warm body.</p><p>Nicholai yelped a screech of mingling agony and ecstasy, hips bucking forward as Sergei forced himself in and causing him to push deeper into Albert involuntarily. Suddenly, the two were simultaneously at his mercy, the Colonel using one body to fuck the other. </p><p>"<em>Bozhe... Bozhe moy.</em>.!!" Nicholai gasped loudly, head lulling back as he felt Sergei's massive erection prod at his stomach. Every little movement forced him to buck and grind, Sergei taking hold of his hipbones tightly and using him like a sexual rag doll. Nicholai could feel tiny bruises blossoming under Sergei's claw-like grip, the tiny drop of pain in his excruciating pleasure prompting him to whimper loudly.</p><p>The two younger men were moaning and yelping in tandem, each push and pull Sergei made in Nicholai forcing an equal movement of Nicholai in Albert. The blonde felt as though he were being crushed, the massive weight atop him preventing him from inhaling fully, lungs rapidly depleting the tiny bit of oxygen they were able to catch through his impossible-to-contain moans of excitement.</p><p>"F--<strong><em>fuck</em></strong>..." Albert cried, almost certain he could feel Sergei's arousal prodding through Nicholai's abdominal wall and stroking against his own belly. Warm, involuntary tears were beading down his lashes, slipping down the contour of his temple and wetting the hair above his ear. He knew he was drooling, mouth agape in absolute ecstasy, but he couldn't be bothered to care.</p><p>Filthy noises filled the room, the moist beating of flesh on flesh complimenting the chorus of moans and yelps. The distinct smell of sweat and cum began to finally overpower the lingering smell of orange blossom soap that had been gently diffusing from the restroom.</p><p>"My little toys..." Sergei sighed contentedly, setting his chin on Nicholai's shoulder as he continued his harsh, deep thrusts, "My pretty little toys..."</p><p>The Colonel increased his pace, pulling Nicholai's hips back with every withdrawal before slamming himself in deeply, pressing Nicholai into Albert until the mattress creaked beneath the pressure. Every thrust pushed Nicholai's cock into Albert's prostate, the blonde whimpering anxiously as his hands impotently pulled and ripped at the sheets beneath him.</p><p>Albert climaxed first, back arching up off the bed as he sobbed out unintelligible strings of meaningless words. Ropes of cum shot out across his hips, some of it smearing onto Nicholai's belly as the other man continued to be used, their bodies still grinding together as Sergei brought himself to completion.</p><p>Moments of near-painful pleasure passed before Albert could feel himself swelling with Nicholai's cum, warmth suddenly bubbling through his belly. Looking up through fluttering lids, he could see Nicholai's face contorted in absolute ecstasy, lips parted and an unconcerned string of saliva leaking from his chin. </p><p>He hadn't even noticed that the thrusting had slowed to a stop, Nicholai's body stilled by massive arms wrapping themselves around his chest. Sergei resumed his soft whispers of delight as he filled Nicholai with his seed, the room suddenly silent but for his breathy, sweet nothings. </p><p>Nicholai gasped and quaked as Sergei slipped from him, cum immediately flooding to the sheets beneath them from his blushing, gaping hole. As though he were incapable of moving on his own, Sergei carefully pulled Nicholai back until he was able to withdraw from Albert, the blonde whimpering a meek peep in response to the sensation. Carefully, Sergei slipped Nicholai into his arms, laying him down beside Albert gently. Sitting back on his haunches, he sighed contently, looking down upon the two, well-fucked younger men, both of whom were panting loudly in desperate attempts to recover from their orgasmic highs. </p><p>"There, there!" Sergei was beaming, face still a lusty haze of post-climax red, "We are a happy family, <em>da</em>?"</p><p>He breathed deeply through his nose, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair and turning towards the vanity to see how much vodka was left in the bottle he'd brought earlier. </p><p>"No more jealousy!" He smiled, slowly shifting himself towards the edge of the bed, "You two can b--"</p><p>He was interrupted, the virologist's raspy voice jaggedly breathing through an attempt at a sneer.</p><p>"You fucked him harder."</p><p> "<em><strong>Albert</strong></em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you SOOOOO much to TheSameOne for prompting this second chapter. it absolutely wasn't going to happen but then they pointed out the jealousy dynamic from Chap 1 was... well... it was there, wasn't it? So something had to be done didn't it?????</p><p>I am not terribly pleased with how this came out, but I think I got the point across yes??? :dddd</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyy a fluffy Sergei/Albert??? I mean... Not really, but kind of???</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! </p><p>~</p><p>Translations (in order):</p><p>Kukla/Moya Kukla = Doll, my doll.</p><p>Vam eto nravitsya = Do you like it?</p><p>Malysh = Baby</p><p>Malen'kaya kukla = Little doll.</p><p>Farforovaya kukla = A porcelain doll.</p><p>Kroshechnyy kotenok = Tiny kitten</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300955">Smoke and Mirrors</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothe/pseuds/mothe">mothe</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>